Determined
by milkshaikh40
Summary: When Sakura is abandoned by the two most important people in the world to her how will she get them back?  Read my story to find out!  Mostly sakunaru sakusasu
1. prolouge

I walked along the old dirt path towards the old training grounds. It was 10 p.m. and the middle of spring. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. I walked in silence but my head was jumbling with thoughts. Why had he left now? He said it was his duty. He said he was in the way. It was best for the village. But we had always needed him. I need him. He shouldn't have left. I should have told. Why didn't I tell? Was I scared? Or confused? No, I had grown, I had learned. His mind was made up. No stopping him then. But why couldn't I come? Am I that useless? All this time I thought I was growing, but into what? Why am I all alone.

I reached the training ground and walked over to the big black stone with all those names of wonderful people, now shimmering because of the layer of due. I always thought that people who were now lost on this stone we should pitty. But now when I think of these people I envy them. They had gone being the best they could be. They were truly strong.

I then walked over to the wooden poles and looked around at the rest of the training ground. The trees, the dirt, even the sky. This place held so many memories. I looked up and felt a drop of rain hit my face. I turned around and left the old training grounds walking in the direction of my house. I have decided. I will not die a coward. I will become as strong as those people on that stone. I will not let everything I hold dear wither away.


	2. He's gone

Chapter 1

Authors note

Hey guys this is my first fan fic so go easy. Hope u like it

* * *

Sakura stood up and paid the bill at the Ichiraku ramen shop. Sakura and Naruto used to love to come and eat here. It felt wrong to go and eat ramen without Naruto, but what was she supposed to do. Naruto had left them and there was nothing she could do about it. 

Ino saw Sakura standing outside the ramen shop and started heading in her direction.

"Hey Sakura what's up!" said Ino.

"Nothing much," said Sakura.

Ino noticed a sad tone in her voice. It always sounded like this now a days since Naruto had left her.

Ino tried to engage in a conversation with Sakura but Sakura's mind seemed to be elsewhere. Ino wanted to cheer her up.

"So did you here? Tenten and Neji have started dating!! I can't believe it! I never thought Tenten would be able to put up with that ego of his."

"Yah," said Sakura.

"I guess all the rookies had an ego. Sasuke and Neji."

"yah," said Sakura.

"Then there's people like Rock Lee and Naruto who never cared what people thought of them." Said Ino.

"Thats not true," said Sakura.

"What?' Said Ino.

"Naruto always cared about what people thought of him. He cared too much. He's just stupid. He always was,"

"That's not true Sakura. Naruto always did things with a good intention. It always worked out."

"It just seems he crossed the border line this time with his good intentions."

"You know, Naruto probably had a good reason of leaving. It must have been different this time then the last times," said Ino, "And you now I bet he'll come back. But i do know it wasn't your fault he left. So get that out of your mind."

"I know," said Sakura. Sakura actually knew why Naruto had left the village. She had been there the night he had left.

**-Flashback-**

"_Sakura! Want to walk home with me?" asked Ino._

"_No thanks," said Sakura, "I have to go somewhere."_

"_Ok then," said Ino._

_Sakura started running towards the only road that leads out of the village_

'_I don't have much time," she thought, 'I have a feeling It's going to happen tonight.'_

_She got to the road and there he was in his long black jacket walking out of the village. Taking nothing but his ninja weapons sack. _

"_Hello Sakura," he said, "What are you doing out this late. You should probably get home and go to bed." _

_His tone wasn't as cheery as usual. _

"_What are you doing? Where are you going? Why are you going?" Sakura asked._

"_There's something I have to do," was his reply._

"_Can I help?" Sakura asked._

"_This is something that is important to me, Sakura. I hope it will end up benefiting the village. But right now I am just in the way."_

"_You can't leave me like Sasuke left me. I need you. You said that you would never leave me. You're supposed to be my friend." Sakura said, "Take me with you."_

"_I can't. You belong here," he said, "the village needs you more."_

"_Why?" I asked._

"_Can you trust me?" he said._

"_Yes," I said._

"_Then trust that I am doing this for you,"_

"_Okay," I said._

"_Thank you Sakura,"_

_And with that Sakura watched him walk out of the village. _

_She didn't tell anyone that he had left. She didn't need to. But the next day when they asked her where he was she told them that he had left and that she had watched him go. But surprisingly that night, not one tear ran down her face. It was like they had all dried up. _

**-Flashback End- **

"Hey Sakura!" said Ino. Sakura had zoned out.

"Yah?"

"Just remember that we will always be here for you," said Ino.

"Yah," said Sakura.

"Ino!! Hurry up!!! Stop forgetting our plans!!!" said Shikamaru, now heading this way and waving at Ino.

"Oh Yah!! I have a lunch date with Shikamaru today. I almost forgot! Well I gotta go. See ya later!" Said Ino

"See yah," Said Sakura. With nothing to do Sakura decided to head home. She turned around and started walking in the direction she came, and sometimes glanced at Ino and Shikamaru who were happily holding hands and walking to lunch.


	3. Ino Shika

Ino was lying on the grass gazing at the clouds. She never used to like doing this. She used to think it was a waste of time. But since she became friends with Shikamaru and Choji she got into the habit of climbing on top of her roof and just watching the clouds roll by.

This time she wasn't sitting on her roof though. She was lying in a field a mile out of town. She only came here when she was upset or she really needed to think. It seemed like the only place she wouldn't be disturbed.

These days Ino had been coming here a lot. First Sasuke left then Naruto now what would happen to Sakura? This was always on Ino's mind. Sakura was her best friend and she didn't want to loose her. Sakura had changed a lot after Naruto left. She would stand right next to her but would always seem so far away in her own world.

Ino heard someone coming and immediately knew who it was.

"Hey Shikamaru,"

"Hey Ino. What are you doing here?" Said Shikamaru. Who was now sitting down next to her, " I find you here a lot these days, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Ino who was still gazing at the clouds.

"Ino, by know you should know me better. Stop hiding your problems from me."

Ino sat up and crossed here legs. "I honestly don't think that it's your problem."

"If this is about Sakura then you can tell me"

"Why should I?" questioned Ino.

"Because she is as much my friend as she is yours." Said Shikamaru while starting to lie down next to where Ino was sitting.

":No she isn't" said Ino.

"Well maybe not as much as she is your friend but she is still my comrade," said Shikamaru.

"I don't know what to tell you Shikamaru. I'm still trying to figure out things myself." Ino picked up a dandelion and blew all the fuzz of it and onto Shikamarus face.

Shikamaru sat up, wiped all the little fuzz off his face, and looked at Ino.

"I hate dandelions," said Shikamaru.

"I know," Ino replied. It wasn't a happy reply though and Shikamaru noticed,

"listen, don't worry about Sakura. She'll be fine. Nothing bad happened after Sasuke left and I doubt something bad will happen to her now. She isn't even crying. Just give her sometime."

"yah I geuss," said Ino. She stood up and brushed the Grass off her skirt, "See ya around Shika."

"See ya," Said Shikamaru.


End file.
